What Should've, Would've, Could've Been
by Foreverandeveron
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots surrounding Mike, Owen, and Amanda. There will be Mikanda if you're curious. It's just something I like writing and I hope you like reading. (Rated T just in case!)
1. An Argument

**An Argument **

**AN: Hey guys, foreverandeveron here and this is my first little drabble/fanfiction! It's a Supah Ninjas fanfic but sadly, Supah Ninjas is cancelled. If you want to help get it back, go here to sign - petition/continue-supah-ninjas-on-nickelodeon/ Otherwise, I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading. **

**Pairings: Mild Mikanda (Mike/Amanda)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supah Ninjas, if I did, I would've renewed it for a third season!**

"You're weird, like REALLY weird."  
Amanda glared at Owen, "You're mean."  
"And you're also ugly...  
"You're uglier."  
"Ugliest! Hah!"

Mike sighed in the background. His friends were at it again and like usual, he had no idea why or what they were arguing about.  
"Shut up, Owen."  
"So I win this."  
"Shut UP, Owen."  
"... Yeah, I win."

Amanda paused. "Mike, you're on MY side, right?" Amanda asked, batting her eyelashes at him innocently. Mike flushed and started stammering out incoherent sentences. "Uh, sure, yeah, of course, um, it is hot in here or something?" Mike tugged at his collar nervously.

"That's not fair," Owen pouted, "he's biased since he likes yo-." Mike quickly covered Owen's mouth with his hand and blushed beet red. Amanda smirked at Mike and then turned to Owen and replied,"Yeah, I win this." Owen pried Mike's hand off his mouth, "Shut up, Amanda."

**AN: I know it's short but it's only a fun little drabble. I will upload a longer piece soon. **


	2. Cold

**Cold **

**AN: Thank you so much for reading this second drabble of mine! I'm beginning to think I can only write fluff. Oh well, fluff isn't bad… Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. **

**Pairings: Mikanda (Mike/Amanda)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supah Ninjas, if I did, Mikanda would've had more moments. ;)**

Amanda groaned softly. She had been awake for the past hour just flailing about while Mike and Owen dreamt the night away. Stupid cold room, she thought, whose idea was it to have a freaking sleepover… And how could Owen be warm in his sleeping bag while she was practically freezing to death in hers?

She twisted and turned frantically, trying to warm herself up. Well this is pathetic, she thought, what do I do now? Well, maybe Mike knows…

She sat up in her sleeping bag and poked Mike on the arm.  
"Mike?" She called softly.  
"Mm-hmm?"  
"Are you awake?"  
"Mm-mm."

Amanda pouted. She waited for a few seconds before speaking again and hoped for a more... helpful answer.  
"Mike?"  
"Mm-hmm?"  
"I'm cold."  
"Mm-kay."  
Amanda rolled her eyes. Thanks a lot, Mike, she thought. She slumped back down in her sleeping bag.

Mike sighed. He propped himself up against the bed board. He rubbed his eyes, trying to clear his mind.  
"Hey Amanda?"  
"Yeah?"  
"... Do you maybe want to, um, sleep in the bed with me? It's warmer with blankets and body heat and uh, yeah, science and stuff…"  
Amanda smiled, "I'd like that."  
She slipped out of her sleeping bag quietly so she wouldn't wake Owen.

Mike scooched over to the left side of his bed while Amanda climbed in on the right side. She thanked god it was dark so no one could see her blushing. Mike turned over to face the left wall and hugged the blankets to his chest. Amanda tried to move as rightmost as possible to avoid awkwardness and just stared at the right wall. Well, she thought, this isn't awkward. But at least I'm a_ little_ warmer. These blankets really do help. But, I wouldn't mind more warmth...

Amanda tried to sleep for what seemed like hours but she was still cold. Arggh, she thought, what's wrong with me? Even Mike fell asleep! Awhe, he's snoring. ...even his snores are cute... Stop it Amanda, she scolded herself, I should really focus on sleeping instead of thinking about a certain cute boy. Suddenly, she heard Mike twisting about in his sleep and then felt someone's strong arms around her. She froze in place. Mike's hugging me, Mike's hugging me, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do, she panicked.

Then she noticed something strange... She felt almost... _comfortable_ in his arms. Plus, with the extra warmth radiating off of him, she could finally get some sleep. She smiled, snuggled closer to him and breathed, "Thanks Mike." "You're welcome," he murmured.

**AN: Just in case anyone was unclear, Amanda thought Mike was asleep and was sleep-cuddling (that sounds adorable!) her. However, he was awake and pretended to snore/fall asleep. He didn't want her to know he did it on purpose. But in the end, he couldn't help himself and spoke, letting her know he wasn't asleep. Sorry if the concept is unclear! My apologies.**


	3. Hostage

**Hostage**

**AN: So here's another longer drabble! This is one of the first times I've written kissing scenes so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! :)**

**Pairings: Mikanda (Mike/Amanda)**

**Disclaimer: I certainly do not own Supah Ninjas, I would've included more Mikanda kissing if I did. :)**

Amanda blinked once, twice, three times. All she could see was void, black, nothing. She suddenly felt a slight pounding in her head and she instinctively tried to raise a hand to her head but found that she couldn't. Her hands and legs were tied behind a pole. _So, I'm tied up, blindfolded, and..._ She tried to scream for help. _Gagged. Great, absolutely flipping great._ She scrunched her face up, trying to think, to remember what got her in this situation.

"Don't make that face dear, it doesn't work on you."

She could've recognized that voice anywhere. Flint. She tried to speak and ask all the questions pounding her head in but only managed to make grunting sounds. _Oh yeah, gagged._

"I bet you're wondering what you're doing here darling... I can't tell you too much, no, that would ruin the fun! But you do get to know that from now on, you'll get to be with me forever and ever! Isn't that wonderful?"

Amanda rolled her eyes. _I can't believe I ever liked this guy..._

"We're going to have SO much fun together."

She couldn't see but she bet he was smirking right now. Amanda wriggled and twisted uncomfortably, her mind racing to find a way out of this situation.

"And don't worry, NO ONE is going to be able to save you."

Amanda sighed. She was going to be here a while... She fluttered her eyes closed and fell into the darkness.

She woke up with a start. Someone was stroking her arm. She instinctively flinched away.

"Now, now, don't be that way, darling."

_He's a sicko,_ she thought, _an absolute sicko._ Flint resumed stroking her arm and she resisted the urge to move away. She figured that if she played nice, he would unbind her sooner than later.

"Now that's how you should act, you're such a good girlfriend."

_That was going a bit far…_ She felt utterly disgusted by him and his advances. _If I were to have a boyfriend anyways, it would never in a million years be him. It would be Mi- stop it Amanda, focus._ She tried to wriggle out of her arm bindings to no avail. He was a good knot-tier. Rubbing her nails against the rough rope wasn't achieving much either. She cursed herself for cutting her nails a few days before. She was interrupted from her reverie by Flint going on and on about how amazing, perfect, and beautiful she was. _Oh shut up already,_ she thought while rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I just can't stand the suspense! I must remove your gag right away!"

_Great, possibly the least helpful binding to remove. But at least it was something. But what held him in suspense?_

"Here you go, dearie."

Amanda resisted the urge to spit in his face. She quickly regretted not having done that as Flint kissed her heavily on the lips. Oh god, that's why he removed my gag. Amanda shuddered slightly. _Kissing him was... Revolting. He was controlling and just seemed to care about what made him feel good- And oh gosh, is he lying on me? Save me, Mike..._ Amanda thought desperately.

"That flipping a-hole," Mike said, "Dude, what is he even doing removing her gag... Oh... Ew! Ew! ...God...Stupid freakin' Flint." Owen nodded, "But ya gotta admit, he's a pretty good-lookin' dude." Seeing Mike glare daggers into him, he quickly corrected himself. "And by that, I mean totally ugly. Yeah... Definitely..." Mike couldn't help flushing red with anger at Flint's disgusting actions. Mike's jealousy was hardly ever a good thing. _Watching him kiss her and touch her is painful and disgusting and the same time,_ Mike thought heatedly. _Stupid flipping Flint, I never liked him._

"Okay, look, I've had enough of this garbage, let's go down there." Owen agreed and immediately kicked a hole into the skylight and roped down. As he was sliding he yelled to Mike, "Why the heck is it a good idea to have a hideout with a skylight anyway?" Mike shrugged and followed Owen down.

Owen sprinted over to Flint, pulled him off Amanda and started attacking him. He attempted to kick him in the head but Flint dodged at the last second. Owen tried to sweep Flint off his feet but he jumped and back flipped behind Owen. Amanda's captor attempted a punch but Owen turned and caught his hand while flipping him on his back. Owen stood triumphantly with a foot on top of Flint but Flint grabbed his foot and threw him.

Meanwhile, Mike ran over to Amanda and removed her eye mask, her arm bindings, and then her leg bindings. Amanda smiled up at her savior, "Thanks, Mike. You're amazing." She hugged him and buried her face in his shoulder. "You're welcome," he murmured softly and pulled her even closer to him.

Amanda suddenly pulled her head back and looked into his eyes. _His eyes are really pretty,_ _kind of a caramel brown._ _Her lips are really enticing,_ he thought, _they just want to make you kiss them._ Mike thought for a moment about the consequences of what he was about to do, then shrugged and kissed her anyways. He couldn't help it; he was about to go crazy if he didn't. Amanda was surprised for a second but fluttered her eyes closed and kissed him back with all her love wrapped up in one. She looped her arms around his neck and he ran his arms down to her waist. She tilted to get a better angle and deepened the kiss. _He tastes like peppermint,_ she thought absentmindedly. Mike groaned and she smirked against his lips. Amanda moved her hands to grasp his face and attempt to become even closer, if that was even possible. _God,_ _what that girl does to me... I love her so much. I love him so much,_ Amanda thought.

"Hey guys," Owen called, "if you could stop making out and help me, that'd be great!" Mike and Amanda pulled away from each other slowly and blushed dark red. They detached themselves from the other and ran over to help Owen. With all the ninjas fighting, they quickly defeated Flint. Amanda tied Flint up with the ropes she was tied up with and covered his mouth and eyes for the police to find him. "Hah! Loser! I never liked you anyways!" Amanda said loudly. She saw her teammates staring at her strangely and blushed while looking away. They all stood there for a bit just staring at Flint. Owen was the one to break the silence. "So... Are you guys gonna get a room or something? 'Cause I really don't want to see you guys kissing front of me..." "Shut up, Owen," Amanda and Mike said simultaneously. "... I'll take that as you're gonna make out in Mike's room later."

**AN: Also, if you could leave ideas for drabbles, that would be amazing! And again, thanks for reading. :)**


	4. Dancing

**Dancing**

**AN: I wrote a thing.**

**Pairing: None**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Supah Ninjas (which I don't), I probably would've had more dancing, specifically Owen dancing.**

Owen danced and pranced and skipped and leaped and flitted and bopped and twirled and whirled and flowed and swayed and twisted and wiggled and shimmied and shook and boogied and jived and frolicked and bumped and banged and thudded and crashed.

Mike and Amanda stepped up to the entrance of Owen's house.  
"Why did we choose Owen's place for actual studying again?"  
"The food, Amanda. The food." Mike replied.  
"Oh yeah," Amanda grinned.  
Mike tried the door handle.  
"It's open," he said.  
They both stepped in and stared at the scene before them. Loud ballet was playing in the background as the incredibly klutzy Owen tried to dance. The entire scene was horrifying.  
"We are NEVER entering his place without knocking ever again." Mike said slowly while backing away.  
"Agreed."

**AN: Sorry, I would've uploaded this sooner but camp and stuff. Also, thanks so much to my reviewers! :D Any ideas would be great, maybe just a prompt word or something? :) Plus, I want to know if my readers would prefer happy endings or sad endings. I can write both but I would like to know which you would prefer reading. Until next time, byee! :)**


End file.
